


Lovelier Far Than These

by Cherry101



Series: Writer's Society Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, And his relationships with others, Bittersweet?, But not fluff either, Dysfunctional Family, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yuri thinking over his life, not angst, so like, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: As always, the thoughts occur in little flashes. Lightning, flickering in the sky of his mind - touching down occasionally, forcing him to realize things he tries so hard to push down.In this instance, Yuri feels the pulses surrounded by overpowering body warmth. It's unfamiliar - the amount of people forced together in the space of a couch, with the only light beaming from the singular television in the center of the room.Unfamiliar. But not entirely unwanted, really.





	Lovelier Far Than These

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was written hastily for the Writer's Society on the YOI Amino. The prompt was something along the lines of "Write about a beautiful moment without actually saying what the moment is." ...Yeah. I tried? 
> 
> Also... Be on the lookout for a couple of new things from me soon! I have two fluff fics planned, and as long as school doesn't utterly kill my motivation, they will be written soon! I promise!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this!

_ Boats sail on the rivers, _

_ And ships sail on the seas; _

_ But clouds that sail across the sky _

_ Are lovelier far than these. _

 

_ There are bridges on the rivers, _

_ as pretty as you please; _

_ But the bow that bridges heaven, _

_ And overtops the trees, _

_ And builds a road from the earth to sky, _

_ Is far more lovelier than these. _

 

As always, the thoughts occur in little flashes. Lightning, flickering in the sky of his mind - touching down occasionally, forcing him to realize things he tries so hard to push down.

 

In this instance, Yuri feels the pulses surrounded by overpowering body warmth. It's unfamiliar - the amount of people forced together in the space of a couch, with the only light beaming from the singular television in the center of the room.

 

Unfamiliar. But not entirely unwanted, really.

 

Yuri presses his head further against the solidness of Otabek's chest. His boyfriend of a year now doesn't seem to mind - merely wrapping an arm around the blonde and stroking his hair softly. The rhythmatic carding of his fingers in Yuri’s hair is so unbelievably nice - a comfort, something nobody else in years passed had ever thought to give him.

 

Except for his grandfather, of course, but his grandfather doesn't  _ count,  _ not really. When Yuri slipped into his care, the old man was already frail, his back not strong enough to support the two of them. His burden was far too heavy for him to support, lest his spine snap in two.

 

Yuri had bore that weight, carried the remnants of his broken family upon his shoulders. The shards dug into his skin, piercing his heart and making him world-weary and guarded.

 

Now, finally, snuggled against Otabek, Yuri feels as though he can finally let that guard up. He doesn't need it anymore.

 

Viktor and Yuuri sit next to them on the couch. Despite the movie playing(in English, for Yuuri’s sake), the two talk in hushed whispers.

 

Yuri remembers a time when he felt disgusted by their shows of affection. He made a point to never acknowledge  _ why  _ he was so bothered by it - it was part of his  _ don't talk about it and it won't be a problem  _ method of dealing with his emotions. 

 

And yet, now… 

 

He didn't feel as…  _ envious  _ as he once did, a mere two years ago. Not since Viktor and Yuuri opened their door to him, letting him into their home.

 

_ (Into their heart.) _

 

His grandfather had passed away - a heart attack in his sleep, nothing Yuri could've prevented, nothing he could have  _ done. _

 

It was a dark time - a time when Yuri pushed away everyone he cared about. He forced his body to practice on the ice, from early in the morning to late at night. Nonstop, no eating, no sleeping, just constant movement to keep himself from thinking about it. 

 

Because thinking about it meant that something was  _ wrong.  _ And Yuri was fine. Really.

 

It wasn't until Yuuri sat him down and offered silent comfort that Yuri had broke. 

 

Suddenly, both of them - Yuuri and Viktor - were  _ there.  _ They weren't this unavailable emotion Yuri so wanted to have but never could - they were tangible. 

 

Yuri became used to their presence. And then, when he and Otabek passed the barrier between friends and  _ something more,  _ the two were nothing but supportive. 

 

It was different. It was  _ weird.  _ It was strange, foreign, something Yuri had never gotten in his childhood and therefore didn't know what he was  _ missing. _

 

It was… nice.

 

Now, every week, he was invited over to their house to have a movie night of sorts. It was supposed to be a bonding night - a way for them to take care of him, to attempt to pick up the pieces of his broken life.

 

Otabek helped, in that sense. He was the glue that melded the pieces back together.

 

Yuri doesn't want to even  _ think  _ about what would've happened if his boyfriend hadn't of stepped into his life. It wouldn't have been pretty - he knows that for sure. 

 

Otabek’s grasp shifts, then, moving lower to lightly trace circles into Yuri’s back, and he nearly starts  _ purring. _

 

A muffled whimper does end up escaping his throat, though, and his cheeks heat up in hot embarrassment. Otabek doesn't comment on the sound though - just lovingly continues the comforting motion, humming lightly.

 

Yuri knows he's about to fall asleep. The monotonous drone of the TV, accompanied by the pulse of the rain falling outside, the dim lights, and the  _ warmth  _ of the room, are enough to lull him into a dozy, dream-like state. 

 

A state where Otabek’s arm is a barrier against the shards of Yuri's life, flying at him with the attempt to pierce him.

 

A state where Viktor and Yuuri replace the fragmented parental figures he's had since he was a mere toddler. A vacant father, an abusive mother, a sickly grandfather. 

 

He doesn't  _ need  _ them anymore.

 

(Although having his grandfather in this picture would be  _ nice,  _ too.)

 

A buzz resonates in the depths of his soul - like the tingling when a sleeping foot is moved. Numb, then sparks flying, vibrations flickering across the limb and returning life to it. 

 

“Sleep,  _ kotyonok. _ ” He hears Otabek whisper softly.

 

Yuri closes his eyes.

 

The couch echoes with the sound of movement, and warmth presses against his forehead, more concentrated than the overwhelming heat of the room.

 

“Good night, Yura.” Viktor hums, suddenly far closer than he had been on the couch.

 

“We love you.” Yuuri adds softly, lovingly. His voice is tender and soft, and, miraculously enough, Yuri believes him.

 

With that, he's able to fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, comfortable in the embrace of his boyfriend.

 

In his  _ home. _

 

And he knows that, for better or for worse, for the first time in his life…

 

...he has a family.

 

_ Boats sail on the rivers, _

_ And ships sail on the seas; _

_ But clouds that sail across the sky, _

_ Are lovelier far than these. _

_ They are lovelier far than these. _

 


End file.
